New Girl
by aasharpiepen
Summary: Sams had a troubled past, but has joined Hogwarts in her sixth year. As she tries to forget what she left behind, she makes new friends and new memories. James Potter, however, returns to Hogwarts for another normal year, but he finds himself drawn to Sam and vice versa. What happens when Sams past comes back to ruin everything, just as life seems perfect.


Chapter 1

JAMES

As the huge, oak door swings open revealing the overwhelmed first years I frantically search for the unmistakable head of ginger locks belonging to Lily. She was absolutely terrified leaving London, bless her, that was the last time I saw her. As I sit watching with Tom and Frank, my two best buds, I wonder what house she'll be in, Hufflepuff like me, or Gryffindor like Al, mum and dad. I bet I'll probably end up being the first and only Potter to be in Hufflepuff.

I spot Lily and see her gawking around at the Great Hall, mouth wide open, not realising how gormless she looks. She starts waving at someone, ah, it's Rose. She looks towards my table and catches my eye, I give her an encouraging grin. She looks a lot less scared now, someone must have convinced her all Al's tales about the sorting were complete bullshit.

'First years, please follow me and assemble around the stand down there' Professor McGonagall instructs, as she does every year.

She leads the hustle of anxious children down to the end of the hall, in front of the teachers table and the Headteachers stand where she leaves them to continue up onto the stand.

'Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and pop yourself on this stool, then I'll place the Sorting Hat upon your head. It will tell you what house you're in and you can then make your way over to that table to join your house. Nothing to be scared about at all.' McGonagall told them as they all waited nervously with baited breathe to see who'd be first.

'Armley, Rebecca.'

Gee whiz, she was minuscule! As she perched herself on the stool her feet barely touched the floor. She skipped off towards the Ravenclaw table.

I lost interest after C's until I heard 'Potter, Lily'. I think Slytherin have gained quite a few this year, as well as Ravenclaw. We've got about 7 so far and Gryffindor have about the same.

Lily made her way up. I can see her nervously playing with the sleeve of her robes. She turns around as to sit down, I think her eyes are closed now.

'Another Potter in GRYFFINDOR!' The Sorting Hat yells.

Great, I actually am the only Potter not in Gryffindor. Super.

Lily looks pleased though. She grins and waves at me as she plonks herself down next to the other new members.

I receive a smug look from Al and pretend not to be bothered.

Finally, we reach the final few to be sorted.

* * *

SAM

Great, I'm the only one left now. Now I look like a fool. Everyone is going to be wondering why I'm only coming now. They're all going to have made up stories. Agghh!

'Now, I know you're all wondering why Miss Green here isn't a first year, yet is being sorted. She is joining Hogwarts this year, even though she will be a sixth year. I hope you sixth years will make her feel welcome and help her along in her first month or so here. As you can imagine this will be quite difficult for her, so if I hear of any of you making her or any of the first years feel unwelcome, then you'll find yourself in my office quicker than you can say Toadstool.'

That was extremely humiliating.

'Now, Miss Green,' she turns to me now 'if you'd just hop onto the stool and you can be sorted.'

As I make my way to the stool, I feel every single pair of eyes on me. I feel so feeble, being this terrified after watching all those 11 year olds do this. Come one Sam, if they can do it. So can you.

I make it to the stool and sit myself down on it. Professor McGonagall places the weird, old hat on my head.

'Hmm, interesting.' I jump as I hear a voice, in my ear.

A hat is talking to me? This is already weirder than I braced myself for. A hat is talking to me. A HAT.

'Yes. A hat is talking to you. Problem?' I feel myself flush a deep crimson colour. 'Now, what house to put you in. Let me see. You're very interesting Miss Green. I think you'd be best in...' My heart is racing and I don't even know why. What does it matter what house I'm in? I don't have any friends or any family traditions to follow.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat screams.

I open my eyes I hadn't even realised I'd closed and see the one table cheering and clapping. I guess that's my house then.

'Go sit with the sixth years, at the end dear.' Professor McGonagall tells me. I guess that makes sense, although sometimes 11 year olds can be a lot easier to talk to.

I nod and make my way towards the older end of the long table.

A kind looking girl smiles at me and shoves her friend over a bit to make room for me. I'm so grateful for someone making room. I was beginning to think I was going to end sat at the end on my tod.

I smile and sit down in between the two girls.

'Jessie' one of them says and grins at me.

'Samantha, but call me Sam' I say and return her smile.

'I'm Lucy, nice to meet you.' The girl opposite me says and offers her hand for me to shake.

I take it, and smile.

'This is Emily.' Frank says, gesturing towards the girl on my left who seems to be staring somewhere behind Lucy.

I nod at her and say hi, without being noticed. Now I feel daft.

Suddenly, a banquet appears on the table in front of us. I jump, startled. Jessie laughs.

'Welcome to Hogwarts!' Lucy smiles, and takes a sausage roll.

I look around and take a cheese and tomato sandwich.

Emily seems to have come back to Earth and has already got quite a pile on her plate.

'Pumpkin juice?' Jessie asks, with a huge jug in her hand.

'Pumpkin juice? Sounds interesting', I guess I won't be getting Robinsons Summer Fruits here then. 'I'll give it a go.' I say, nodding.

When the meal was over, after another feast appeared of jelly and apple crumble and other deserts Professor McGonnagal reminded everyone of the rules and welcomed a new member of staff.

'Where is the common room?' I ask, as we're leaving the Great Hall.

'All the common rooms are in separate areas of the school, like Slytherin's is down in the dungeons and Gryffindors is in one of the towers.' Lucy tells me, thank God I'm not in Slytherin I think. 'Ours is on the fourth floor on the left wing.'

Woah, there were only 2 floors in my old school. I bet fourth isn't the top either, judging by the look of the castle when I was arriving.

I need to take notice of where we're going, because it seems like a pretty damn big place, and I do NOT fancy getting lost.

We approach a portrait of a fat, balding man who seems to be waving at us?

'The password this year, is flobberworm' a prefect announces, some people, I'm guessing first years, erupt into giggles, but are silenced. 'I'm being serious'

The portrait of the man swings open to reveal a brick archway. The prefect makes his way through, followed by the gaggle of Hufflepuffs.

As I step through, I'm taken aback by the whole room. It looks a century behind, with a huge fire place against one wall, yellow and black curtains are covering the windows. Amchairs and sofas are grouped around the room, with little coffee tables in the middle of them. Beside the hearth, there's a magazine rack holding a pile of newspapers and a range of magazines, I'm guessing they're not Vogue or Elle.

I turn around, feeling a tap on my shoulder.

'Good news,' Lucy says, smiling. 'You're in our dorm!'

I grin back, thankful that I'm with her, and probably Jessie and Emily. 'That's great!' I reply. 'But where's all my stuff?' I ask, quite concerned.

'Oh, it'll all be by your bed, don't worry about that!'

* * *

**AN: **_**So that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please review and give me your thoughts! If you did enjoy it, please follow/favourite it and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks :-) **_


End file.
